


Champion Of Souls

by KazuichiSodaOffical



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairy Tale Style, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuichiSodaOffical/pseuds/KazuichiSodaOffical
Summary: We've all learned about the Kings and Queens, villains and heroes. But what if someone was not a princess or prince, and what if the "hero" of the story fell in love with the "villain"?





	Champion Of Souls

Samantha Lilac

People always dream of being the hero. The fame, the rush of power you feel. All of that is garbage. Being the hero is fighting your assigned worst enemy in a swamp because your mum told you to. I’ve been trained in sword fighting ever since I could hold a training weapon, yet when Soulless, my assigned villain, faked left and jumped to the right, I lost my balance. Within seconds I have pinned to the group with a blade in my face.

“Give up now, Champ,” Soulless says with a wide grin on his face. Champ. That’s the stupid nickname he has given me. I was young when we began the battle, so coming up with a nickname for the boy with black eyes was a no-brainer. He, however, has never revealed the origin of my name, and I’ve accepted it that way. 

“Never in your wildest dreams,” I retaliate. I managed to knock his blade out of my face for just a second, the precious second that allowed me to roll away and regain my balance. Both of our swords are against our throats. His eyes, as dark as night, beautiful yet terrifying, met mine. My only wish was to know what he was thinking at this moment, our deaths imminent and our eyes locked. A laugh escaped his mouth as his sword dropped to the ground. I follow him, and neither of us have won today, and it is against my morals to attack an unarmed opponent. 

“Until next time, Soulless,” I whisper, reaching for my sword so I may return home. Just as my eyes meet the ground, I hear running footsteps and silence. He’s gone once again. I sheath my sword and smell the wet, swampy air. It’s much better than the musty castle I live in.

As I walk as slow as I can, I begin to reflect. My name is Samantha, I am 15 years of age, my hair is a reddish-brown shade, my body is full of small freckled specks, and my eyes are orange, and I am unsure of my gender. The last part has been with me since I became old enough to understand that I was a biological female. In my younger years, I would kick and scream whenever someone told me I was unable to do or be something because I was female. It pays no matter to me now, I simply ignore the comments on my gender. I am neither a man nor a woman. I am a soldier of the kingdom and that is all. 

“Love, are you listening?” A voice snaps me out of my daze. It was my mother, waiting for me in the gardens. “How did it go?”

Lie! Lie and say he’s dead!  
No, no don’t do that! She’ll find out you lied and you’ll be burned  
Quickly! Say something!

I bowed to one knee and lowered my head. “He got away, I was unable to defeat him.” It was not a lie, he did get away, and I did not defeat him, but I chose not to include that I allowed him to roam free. My mother cursed under her breath.

“Next time, next time will be the day you overcome this evil and the Youth Kingdom shall be punished,” She swears. I stand and bow once more before returning to my room. I am the air of the throne in the Ferris kingdom and our arch-rivals who declared war for our territory 6 years ago are the Youth kingdom. The worthiest fighters were sent to a 1 on 1 war for territory. Like I had previously said, 6 years. Neither of us has had the courage or the guts to kill the other. I reach my room and the second I am inside I collapse into a groaning ball of tiredness. I remove my armor and slip into a nightgown. It is still midday, but I’d rather lay down and relax than go outside again. 

“Dear! Dear, you must open the door,” Jonet calls from outside. Jonet was my ladies' maid. She helps me get ready in the morning and look presentable for dinners. She is also my one and only friend.  
“Enter,” I call out to her. She enters and shakes her head. 

“You must not forget about the royal dinner tonight with the Duke of Times!” She exclaims, walking over to my dress cabinet, “It is a very important night for the kingdom.” I groan and roll out of bed. Jonet fetched my glasses from their drawer and handed them to me. “Come on now dear, I know you may not like them but you must choose a nice dress.”

I rub my forehead and turn to my dress closet. Dresses of several lengths and colors line the interior, yet I have no desire to wear them. As I look through the dresses, an idea forms into my mind.  
“Jonet, what would happen if I show up in prince attire AND princess attire?” I ask. Before she can say a thing, I’m opening up the floorboard where I hide my male clothes. I pull out a black ruffled shirt and run back to my dress cabinet. 

“I am not supposed to encourage this,” Jonet piped in while helping me look for a dress skirt that would work, “but I can say that this.” she pulled out a bright red dress with a flowing skirt, “would work perfectly with that shirt if it was stitched on.”

“Of course, it would look great. I should not destroy the dress my father had bought for me even after I told him I did not want it,” I tried to hold in my laugh as I retrieved my knives and cut the top of the dress off.  
“Of course not! Anyone who would encourage this is terrible- oh dear!” Jonet could not contain herself as she stitched the top onto the dress. She burst out laughing and I joined in. “Oh forgive me. You will look wonderful in this, love.”

“Thank you,” I reply, hugging her in thanks. The outfit was stunning, and with some accessories, I am sure to cause a problem during dinner.  
Looking back on this now, I never did realize one decision would tip over a domino tower of problems.


End file.
